fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Serena Astor
Serena Astor (セレナアスター Serenaasutā, Literally Meaning, Serene Hawk) is a young unaffiliated mage of the House of Astor, a prominent noble family of Fiore, in which she was commonly known as a prodigy. She currently practices the relatively unknown Star Dragon Slayer Magic, or, it's more common term, Holy Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Graduating from the Trinity Institute at the top of her class, earning the rightful title as the heir of Astor, and defeating one of the most malicious entities Ishgar has ever seen, Serena's exceptional skills as both a mage and slayer has quickly brought her the title of The Dragon Star (ドラゴンスター Doragonsutā), an alias she holds with great honor and pride. She is currently travelling with her team (unnamed); Jeremy Olsen, Miku Ryou, Atsuhiro Abelard and Peyton Lockwood. considerably powerful mages in their own right, destroying dark guilds and seeking adventure. Appearance Standing at 5'7, Serena is a rather flashy individual with a thin, and rather curvaceous figure along with relatively toned, muscular limbs. Astor is the type of person to stand out of the crowd. And with her bright, attractive appearance alongside colourful clothes, she is definitely not hard to spot. Serena seems to appear as rather childish, both in appearance and personality. While she may not have the physique of a girl younger than herself, her face is rather round and chubby, still having traces of baby fat. Her round eyes show a special kind of flicker, a kind of fire that burns deep within her. With smooth, pale skin, large teal eyes, and a small, innocent smile, Serena generally exhibits a mellow look, and while she generally doesn't take care of herself, she is admittedly quite pretty. Her hair is dry and rough, but yet well-kept in terms of neatness. Her straight, ivory hair falls to her waist, messily framing her face, yet adding a certain kind of elegance to her. It's as if not trying makes her appear even better. She radiates passion, kindness, and everything that she stands for. Personality Serena is a very complicated individual that's often thought to have multiple personality disorder. One moment she's happy, and the next she's seeing red. It's a never ending cycle with Serena. She is loud, boisterous and energetic, always seeming to be jumping around for no apparent reason. And by loud, I mean loud. It seems as if Serena just cannot shut up, and is quick to say whatever is on her mind. The thing is, she never runs out of things to talk about, she just has a gift, she can pull a random topic from her head and talk about it for hours, even if it is stupid and has no substance, that's just her. She can be very annoying. Serena is known to be strange and random at times, saying the weirdest things in any possible moment, often leading to people to think that she is crazy. However, this doesn't seem to insult Serena, if only motivating her to continue further. Because, she honestly doesn't care what people think about her. Serena has a complete lack of tolerance for embarrassment and is very critical minded. Whether it's first-hand or second-hand embarrassment, she just cannot handle it. According to her, the feeling of embarrassment is far worse than any amount of pain she could ever feel. Much like how she deals with insults, it's all Serena will be able to think about. Except it's even worse with embarrassment, it lasts longer, feels worse and is generally just a whole lot less comfortable. Unlike pain, she doesn't feel the need to hold in embarrassment and will explode if she has to keep it in. And that's where her world-famous blush comes in. Serena is quite possibly the only person you'll meet that blushes more than she doesn't. Serena has the potential to be great, almost in everything she tries, but finds herself being held back by her fear of embarrassment, and her general lack of trying. Now this, this is because of laziness. However, the strange thing is, Serena isn't lazy, sort of. At times, you will find Astor so lazy that she'll skip a meal if it means she doesn't have to get up or move, and at other times, you will find her so dedicated that she'll train for hours without stop. Though usually the laziness comes after the dedication. It really depends on her mood though. Now, Serena isn't necessarily rude. Usually, she's kind, polite and quite lovely to be around, that is, until you get to know her. Think of Serena as a shell. The top layer is shyness, usually with her voice shrinking down and an uncomfortable aura radiating on others. However, slowly, you can get past the layers until you get to her true self, the loud, energetic self. It is at that time she is most fun to be around. However, with energy comes sarcasm. At her very inner most core is sarcasm. Sarcasm is like a fluent language to her, much like a second language. She can't live without it. Whether your her best friend or her enemy, she will always use sarcasm. In fact, it seems as if the closer her friend, the meaner she is. Surprisingly, Serena is very study-oriented too, or atleast was during her time at the Trinity Institute. Believe it or not, but Astor graduated as one of the top students with all A's. While she might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, she isn't dim-witted either, it's not rare or surprising to see her using actual intellect. Serena is at the heart of things, a complete and total klutz. She is the stereotypical clumsy, she drops things, falls over, often over nothing. However, there is a dangerous side to her clumsy. For her included but mostly the people she is around. She is very prone to fighting and does not back down when somebody insults her. She will insult them back, louder, angrier and a lot ruder, and may even depend on her fists to teach them a lesson. However, Serena cannot truly hate someone, even if they hate her or have done something horrible to her. Temporary anger, yes But she has never gone so far as to hate someone. While she is a generally negative person (depending on her mood), she just cannot hate. Despite aiming for her target, she often misses and accidentally punches one of her comrades in the face instead. It is not rare to have a few bloody noses or even a broken nose with Serena around. And so, the first thing Serena does when acquainting with someone is warning them of the risk they are taking being around her. She can also be described as a tomboy. It's not that she hates wearing makeup and dresses or eats a lot of food (she does) because that doesn't necessarily make you a tomboy. She has always gotten along with boys easier, but even that may not be tomboyish. But truthfully, Serena has admitted on several occasions that she would prefer being male, that it would be far easier on her. History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Master Swordsman: ''' * '''Sword Pressure (): * Photon Graze '''(): * '''Valley of the Reaper (): Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: High Speed: Incredible Stamina: Heightened Smell: '''As a dragon slayer of any generation, Serena has acquired a heightened sense of smell. This allows her to identify people of any and all races from hundreds of miles away, stating that each person has a different scent. For example, Miku, according to her, smells like daffodils, mixed with the smell of dog, while Atsuhiro smells of sweat and dirt, mixed with the surprising scent of cinnamon. In fact, Serena's sense of smell is so heightened that she can identify the scent of someone that has been there several days before herself and still manage to track them back to their present location. '''Motion Sickness: Poor Eyesight: Magical Abilities High Magical Power: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. There are three kinds of auras, levels depending on the power an individual exerts; the typical Standard Aura, the S-Class Aura and the strongest, the Monstrous Aura. Due to her large pool of magic power, it seems as if Serena can exert an S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power). When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. * Second Origin Activation (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): Second Origin Activation is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. It was first shown by Erza Scarlet, though other mages had commenced the practice as well. The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the Arc of Time. However, all of these cause the passive effects of unlocking one's Second Origin to be visible. In the case of Dragon Slayers, it appears to dramatically improve one's physical prowess, but also the intensity of their magical power. However, in the case of standard mages, it vastly increases the quantity of magic they may use in any given situation for a brief period of time, giving them access to magic and equipment that can potentially rewrite the laws of magic itself, though the claim itself is debatable. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact; in the case of Erza Scarlet, it appeared to be when the life of herself and her friends were in mortal danger, which enabled her to wield the fabled Nakagami Armor. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Star Dragon Slayer Magic (星滅竜魔法 Hoshi Metsuryū Mahō ): Star Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and most importantly a Dragon Slayer Magic. It uses the dual elements of Fire and Light, combining them to make a completely new element, one that Serena tends to call "Star". And as so, Serena is capable of not only consuming external sources of "star" (not produced by herself), but fire and light as well, making her an incredibly varied dragon slayer. However, it seems that this is to a lesser extent, as the energy acquired is only half of what a Fire or Light Dragon Slayer would. This specific magic tends to focus on speed and fire power rather than technique. So basically, the more power, the better. And as so, each spell tends to be highly volatile and dangerous, leading people to believe Star Dragon Slayer Magic superior to other slayer magic. However, this is not the case. What it has in power, lacks in skill. Flexibility is little to impossible, control is kept at a minimum and complicated spells are non-existent. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): A dragon slayer's most basic spell, this roar is in every Fire Dragon Slayer's arsenal. Angling her head back, Serena produces a concentrated ball of fire inside of her mouth. With a deep breath, she exhales, releasing it as a highly volatile blast of fire. Magnified by ethernano, the flames seem to burst out at the opponent at the blink of an eye, so fast that the target often has little to no time to move out of the way. It seems as if the fire produced by Serena is incapable of burning, or rather she forces it not to. So, despite its inability to burn, just the sheer force behind the Fire Dragon's Roar is often enough to completely knock out an opponent, though it rarely does so. * Fire Dragon's Erupting Fist (): * Fire Dragon's Burning Gaze (): * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Spiraling Blaze (): * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Global Apocalypse (): Light Dragon Slayer Magic * Light Dragon's Roar (光竜の咆哮 Hikari no Hōkō): A dragon slayer's most basic spell, this roar is in every Light Dragon Slayer's arsenal. Angling her head back, Serena gathers light particles within her mouth. Once she has a sufficient or satisfactory amount, she will proceed by charging it with magical energy. Breathing out, she releases the mixture, now molded into a shining yellow ray of sorts. This is much more concentrated than the Fire Dragon's Roar, and admittedly easier to control. Traveling at a speed even faster, it gives the opponent less than a second to react and is quite possibly Serena's fastest non-star spell, right behind Photon Cannon. Faster, easier to control and compact, Light Dragon's Roar is best utilized when battling one-on-one. * Light Dragon's Photon Canon (): * Light Dragon's Imperial Cloak (): * Light Dragon's Flying Fang (): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Blossoming Ivory: Pure Light (): Star Dragon Slayer Magic * Light-Molding * Star Dragon's Roar (): ** World Sphere (): * Star Dragon's Nuclear Fist (): * Star Dragon's Nova (): ** Supernova (): * Star Dragon's Flash Cannon (): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts * Galaxy Grenade (): * Big Bang (): * She Who Reigns (): Dragon Force Dragon Force (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power) is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. When Serena enters Dragon Force, she acquires many of these traits, such as sharper canines as well as various white scale-like designs along her wrists, arms and her neck, extending to her cheeks and the lower parts of her face. However, the most distinguishable trait which Serena acquires her change in hair color, bursting out into shining blue. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. As a third generation dragon slayer, those who have not only been taught by a Dragon but also have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body, are capable of freely entering Dragon Force. However, the appearance of their Dragon Force is slightly different from the previous generations, for instead of actual scales, a scale-like design appears on their face and body. Relationships Miku Gryselda Ryou Miku and Serena have gone through so many things together, they've shared so many experiences, good and bad, they felt the same emotions time over time, they have laughed, they have cried, they have experienced more pain in a decade than one would in a lifetime, they have always been there for each other. After everything they have been through, somehow, looking at each other, they can always find a reason to smile. It's quite unbelievable that they could survive through all of that, but they did, because they had each other. They know each others deepest and darkest secrets, because it's as if they are their other self. They would do anything for one another, if one of them gets hurt, the other is there to help them, if one of them is happy, then the other is there to share their joy, if one suffers, the other will gladly suffer too. Serena is Miku's best friend, her sister, as is Miku Serena's best friend, her sister. Jeremy Avrich Atsuhiro Abelard Peyton Lockwood Trivia * The author didn't quite want her to be a Dragon Slayer, but couldn't find another way to name her The Dragon Star. * Once complete, Serena will be one of the author's main RP characters, alongside Valerie Cross. * Serena is scared of several things in different levels; height, darkness, spiders, closed spaces, the supernatural, though not necessarily in that order. * Her favorite food is pasta while her favorite desert is chocolate tart. * If Serena was in Harry Potter, she would be a slytherin. * Astor has been 5'7 since she was twelve years old, often causing her to stand out from the rest. * Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is the magic she learned naturally, while Light Dragon Slayer Magic was acquired through a lacrima, thus making Serena a third generation dragon slayer. * Serena's stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:User-based Character